marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
James Wesley
James Wesley was the right-hand man and confidante of Wilson Fisk. Biography Right-Hand Man Wesley was hired as the personal assistant of Wilson Fisk, dealing with many of his criminal plans. Over the years of working together, the two developed a strong friendship, with Fisk often calling on Wesley for personal advice and guidance. When a secretary named Karen Page at Union Allied Construction discovered their money laundering schemes, Wesley was sent to inform Officer Clyde Farnum that his daughter was being observed and could be killed at anytime if he refused to cooperate with the orders given. Wesley told Farnum that his debt to the retired Don Rigoletto was small and forgivable compared to his position as a member of the New York City Police Department which was usable; Farnum was tasked with killing Karen Page in her cell, but making it appear as a suicide. Wesley then went to a meeting with Nobu, Madame Gao, Leland Owlsley, Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov. He was not received well since they were expecting another, but Wesley told them that he was too busy to attend. The Ranskahov brothers called Wesley a lapdog and decided to leave until he asked them to explain why their payment was short. They explained that a masked man had beat up their subordinates and had freed the girls they had captured. Wesley was the only one who understood Gao's question when she jokingly asked in Chinese if the man took the girls for himself. The brothers expressed displeasure in being questioned, so they questioned how the Union Allied Construction case was being handled; Wesley assured them that it was being handled. The next morning, Wesley rode with his employer as he read in the New York Bulletin about the embezzlement scandal of the construction company. Wesley assured him that all loose ends would be tied and no one would associate him with anything. He was told to start a file on Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock, two lawyers who Wesley called "ambulance chasers", for future reference.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Nelson and Murdock Wesley went to the law office of Nelson and Murdock and thanked Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson for starting a law practice in Hell's Kitchen. Though he was asked his name, he never revealed it; he said that the only information that was important was that he worked for a large conglomerate which wanted them to work for it. He revealed that he had researched the lawyers because he knew that they had graduated numbers one and two in their class. When Wesley asked if they hired all their former clients who had been accused of murder, Karen Page felt embarrassed. After she was excused, Murdoch asked him how he knew something that was not in the newspapers. Once again, Wesley revealed that the only thing that was important was the check he offered, which was substantially large. He told them to go to the police precinct to meet their client, John Healy. After he left the Nelson and Murdock offices, Wesley got into the car of Wilson Fisk, told him that the lawyers were hired, and left. A few days later Wesley entered the courtroom during Healy's trial and observed. When the woman in the jury Wesley's men had bribed left the courtroom, Wesley threatened a second juryman to ensure the trail went exactly the way he wanted. When the jury returned to give their verdict, Wesley returned again to the courtroom to observe. The jury announced that the decision was a hung jury, meaning Healy was able to go free. After the trial, Wesley met with Leland Owlsley; he wanted to know why Wilson Fisk was bothering with the lawyers when Owlsley could have gotten others. Wesley explained that Murdock and Nelson had an outstanding reputation, something his lawyers did not have. Owlsley asked why Fisk did not just have Healy killed; Wesley explained that a trail of bodies has already begun which is not wise. Owlsley asked a third question: what was keeping Fisk so preoccupied that he would not meet with him in person, Wesley retorted that Fisk was into art.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snow Storm Dealing with the Russians Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov's warehouse was attacked by the masked man; Wesley was sent to find out what happened from them. He began to mock the brothers for their failures to stop the masked man. Wesley offered them a chance to allow Wilson Fisk to buy out their interest in the organisation; although Anatoly showed interest in the idea, Vladimir considered it to be an insult and refused. Later that night, while Fisk was having dinner with Vanessa Marianna, Wesley was unable to stop Anatoly Ranskahov from charging in to tell Fisk that he and his brother had changed their minds and accepted his offer. Fisk stormed out of the restaurant with Marianna and ordered Wesley to put Ranskahov in the car for him to deal with later. Wesley and Ranskahov were driven to a secluded area; as they travelled, Ranskahov tried to explain that he did not mean to cause Fisk embarrassment. Eventually Fisk phoned Wesley, asking which side of the car Ranskahov was sitting. Fisk proceeded to pull Ranskahov from the car and brutally beat him, eventually crushing his skull with the car door. Wesley watched and offered Fisk a handkerchief to clean the blood from his face. Wesley told Fisk that this action would result in a war with the Russians, to which Fisk replied that he was counting on it.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood Relationships Allies *Wilson Fisk - Boss and Friend *Leland Owlsley † *Madame Gao *Nobu † *Vanessa Marianna *Marlene Vistain *Nelson and Murdock **Matt Murdock **Foggy Nelson Enemies *Daredevil *Karen Page - Killer *Anatoly Ranskahov † *Vladimir Ranskahov † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Wesley is Kingpin's subordinate, who always stayed behind for last minute orders. Gallery Promotional Avengers Tower Daredevil.png MotionPoster.jpg Daredevil Banner.jpg References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bilingual Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Karen Page